The Fallen Hero
by Girl with the Broken Smile0
Summary: He is known as a genius, a playboy, a carbon copy of perfection. It's hard to pretend. Its hard to feel. Its hard to listen. When you are lost in the colors of your own mind, reality seems like a choice. A choice that can break you or save you. The great Tony Stark is lost. Lost in his own mind. (The Avengers are also in this story)
1. Cat Naps and Spilled Coffee

_I love Iron Man 3000. I want to make a good story and include the avengers. The problem is I'm not too familiar with how the avengers talk and feel, but I will try my best. Any help is appreciated. But I want to honor Tony Stark. **No One **will ever replace Iron Man. So enjoy the beginning of something that might possibly have an ending._

It was dark outside. No birds chirping, no car lights cracking through the abyss of night, no wind howling. Just silence. It was normal to allow your mind to rest now. To give in to the black, close your eyes, and slow your heart down. Fade into the black stretching over the ceilings and floors. That was normal. That was how it was supposed to work. But sometimes, normal wasn't an option. Sometimes the world just didn't want to listen to him….. no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

The lights were annoyingly bright. The music was screaming against his walls. His coffee machine beeped making itself known that another fresh round of caffeinated poison had just finished heating up.

DUM-E whirred happily seeing the coffee pot steaming. He looked over at his creator who was hunched over a table, soldering a wire to a circuit board. His back was turned away from the robot so DUM-E took this as his chance to prove himself. He wheeled over to the coffee pot and grabbed it with his robotic arm, grateful he didn't spill it. He made his way over to his owner with the coffee pot.

Tony was deep in thought as he continued to solder wires into different circuit boards. His back was arched uncomfortably which he had noted about two hours ago, but that wasn't going to stop him from finishing. He tinted the iron with solder again and allowed it to fuse into the hole of the circuit. He didn't even notice the robot coming closer to him.

DUM-E finally reached the table and saw the empty mug just sitting there. It was such a simple gesture, but he knew his creator would appreciate it. He knew he liked the black liquid. The man would down full cups of it in a matter of minutes. He made sure he had enough distance from the pot to the mug and began to pour. Unfortunately the robots calculations were off.

"DAMN IT, DUM-E!" Tony yelled bitterly when the hot liquid made contact with his arm, barely touching him. He stood up out of his chair, feeling the gnawing ache in his back. A few papers fell on the ground. The robot put its head down and made a sad noise. Tony stared at the robot, his eyes dark. He reached down and picked up the papers, groaning as he bent down. Once the papers were settled and he wiped the little puddle with a dirty rag, he looked over at DUM-E.

"What did I tell you about bothering me when I'm working, huh?" He asked dryly. The robot shied away from him, still holding onto the coffee pot.

After a few moments of glaring, Tony's eyes began to soften. The robot was good for nothing. It messed up even the simplest tasks and yet Tony didn't have the heart to destroy it.

Tony looked back at the table and saw the mug was unharmed and looked back at DUM-E and saw that the coffee pot he was clutching was surprisingly not shattered on the floor. He came over to the robot and patted it's head.

"Hey, at least you didn't break anything this time." Tony and DUM-E looked off into the distance at the same time, mentally replaying back in their heads all the times that DUM-E has broken something and Tony had to yell louder than his music to get his point across. Many times threats were given, but the robot still tried his best to be useful.

Tony patted the robots head again and DUM-E lifted his head chirping happily. Suddenly he let out a yawn that startled him. He knew it was late. He always knew when it was late. Yet he kept pushing through the night.

Jarvis decided to give his master a warning, although he knew that he would ignore it.

"Sir, may I remind you that you have been awake for nearly 74 hours?"

Tony stretched his arms out, feeling returning to his body. His back still ached. Hunching for hours over a table was definitely something that was hard to get used to. But he had adjusted just as he had done all his life. He adjusted.

"Back to work, ladies."

Tony ignored what Jarvis said and sat back down, spinning his chair to face the table. He swiped on his keyboard and opened up 3D holograms of his right boot and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked them over. His boot was giving him some trouble.

He noticed it when he went on his last mission with the avengers. He had tried to keep up, but he couldn't. Everytime he went into a full thrust, his right boot would falter causing him to slow down. And when you are labeled as one of the avengers, slowing down wasn't an option.

He stretched out the hologram to make it bigger and focused on the boot of the suit. He also placed a version of the boot on his computer so he could focus on the internal parts.

"Jar give me an exploded view."

The screen changed and showed the boot in multiple different fragments. Tony took the screen and zoomed in with his fingers. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw what the problem was. Something unusual but not unfixable. It was just odd for the genius to make a mistake. He practically made these suits in his sleep. Well… if he did sleep that is. He mumbled something about the air compression but Jarvis beat him to it.

"The compression in cylinder six appears to be quite low."

"Log that." Tony says, his eyes never leaving the screen. He spins his chair to face the holograms again.

AC/DC _Bad in Black _blares over his speakers as he continues to study the holograms in front of him. He focues on a lower section of the boot.

"Mark that." The screen highlights the section in a yellow glow and Tony stares it at for awhile making some notes on a scrap piece of paper. He zooms in and out of the highlighted section, continuing the process of looking up at the screen and jotting notes down on the paper. He rubs his bloodshot eyes for the fourth time.

"Jarvis, take a few single fragment shots and put them in my "Mark 52 file."

"As you wish, Sir." The AL replies smoothly.

Tony grabs for the cup of coffee and is surprised to feel the hot liquid go down his throat. The caffeine soothing him in only a way he could understand. He chugs it down and sets it back on the table. His eyes sneak over to the time and he runs his hands through his hair.

3:17 A.M.

He yawns again, blinking his eyes a few times to get them back in focus.

"Sir….It would be wise to…."

"Mute." Tony says not missing a beat. Jarvis is immediately silenced and Tony sighs. He closes out his holograms and turns off the screens, making sure to lock every file, every note, every image. Tony was many things but he was definitely not a trusting person.

Tony pushes his chair away from the table. He watches DUM-E cleaning the dishes….well trying to. He stands up and stretches his arms out. His legs feel like jelly as he walks around his lab. He looks at the clock on the wall. He had gotten some work done. It wouldn't hurt to rest his eyes for a few moments.

"Fine Jar, I will take a quick cat nap, Ok? Happy?" Tony glares up at the ceiling, giving his AL permission to speak again, which he usually always regretted.

"Estastic, Sir." Jarvis says dryly.

Tony huffs and heads over to his couch. He flops down on it and grabs a cushion to rest his head on. His body relaxes and he realizes then how tired he really was. Within moments he is asleep, his eyes refusing to stay open any longer.

Alright so that's the first chapter! Not much going on for the moment but let me know what you think. Review! Thanks! :)


	2. Restless Nights and Hot Gingers

**Hello! I hope you guys are having a wonderful day. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy :) Also just to clarify this story takes place after Avengers and Iron Man 3. There was a hint to timeline in chapter 1, but I guess I didn't make it too obvious.**

The white car pulled up slowly, the lights cracking through the abyss of darkness. The lights switched off and the black overwhelmed the earth once again.

The keys jangled in her hand as she got out of the car. She grabbed her purse and stretched her long legs out of the car, straightening her dark grey pencil skirt once she stood up. As she walked away, she clicked the button on the keys, hearing the beep. Her heels clinked as she made her way up the pavement. She walked inside and and made her way down the hall. She set her purse down on the table and let out a sigh. Pulling a few loose strands of hair behind her ear, she allowed herself a moment to breathe.

"Welcome back, Miss Potts. Your presence is _unexpected._ Shall I alert Mr. Stark of your arrival?"

Pepper jumped out of her skin when she heard Jarvis' voice. She held a hand on her chest and tried to slow down her heart. She knew Jarvis was there. She just didn't expect his voice to be the one to pull her out of the dark.

"J..Jarvis, uh uh no that's alright. I don't want Tony to know I'm here." She replied after taking a moment to calm herself down. She wasn't supposed to be home early. She was supposed to be at her meeting in Japan, proving to everyone and herself that "Stark Industries" was worth the time to invest into, but her meeting was cut short. The Al didn't know how to respond to her request.

"You do not wish to speak to Sir?"

Pepper sighed again, her frustration growing, but she knew the robot would never understand a human's reasons behind doing things. She came home early for a reason. She could have stayed in Japan, go sightseeing, maybe even do some shopping, but she came home for one reason and one reason only. She missed Tony Stark and she wanted him _bad. _

"Jarvis, I want it to be a surprise, Ok?" She said looking up at the ceiling, awaiting a response in the silence.

"Very well, Miss Potts. I shall not alert Mr. Stark of your arrival." Jarvis replied and Pepper almost thought she could hear a slight hesitation in his voice.

Pepper grabbed her purse and went up the stairs. The avengers were now living with them. She didn't know how she felt about that. They each had their own rooms on different levels so that made it somewhat bearable. Pepper had been furious when Tony had decided to let them stay with him without her input.

She walked inside their bedroom and set her purse down on the bed. Sitting on the bed, she slipped her heels off. She stretched her arms over her head and suppressed a yawn. She was tired, but resting could wait. She didn't bother changing out of her loose white blouse and skirt. She was anxious to see Tony. She went down the stairs with a bounce in her step. She made her way down to his lab, where he always was and where she always knew he would be.

* * *

The music was still blaring in the lab, but the soundproof glass allowed it to only remain in the four corners of the lab. Tony was still asleep, drifting in and out as he laid on his couch, his back facing the door.

Pepper knew the door would be locked. It always was. She typed in her code and the door opened, blasting AC/DC loudly at her face when she walked in. She immediately had Jarvis mute the music when she saw Tony sleeping on the couch. She was shocked when she saw that. Tony sleeping….well it just didn't happen and most certainly not in the place where he came to bombard himself with work.

"Don't turn down my music." Tony muffled into the pillow and rolled onto his back. He threw his left arm over his head, letting it lay on the arm rest. He had his eyes still closed, trying to drift into a restless sleep once again.

Pepper walked over to him as quietly as possible not wanting to startle him. She knew he wasn't sleeping when she looked at him. His hair stuck up in all different directions. He looked adorable with couch hair. He sniffed slightly. She climbed on top of him, swinging her legs over and sat on top of his lower stomach. She bent down and kissed him on his cheek. Then she looked at him, waiting for him to open his beautiful brown eyes.

Tony had felt the sudden pressure on his stomach and opened his eyes. He thought he wasn't seeing right so he blinked them a few times to focus, but what he was seeing was real. Pepper Potts was right in front of him. She was right here.

"Hello Mr. Stark." She whispered. Desire was clear in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Miss Potts." Tony gave her a smile that sent shivers down her spine. She didn't let him speak anymore. She kissed him with everything she had. When they were apart, it hurt her so much. She needed him and he needed her. All she would do while was away was think about him. Think about hugging him, about holding him, about touching him.

Tony kissed her back with as much passion as she did to him. He wrapped a hand around her back and pushed her into him so he could kiss her like a man should. Pepper moaned into his mouth and that only excited him more. They wrestled tongues with each other for a few moments before pulling apart to breathe.

"God, I missed you." Tony said, his hand grabbing hers and playing with it. She could tell he had desire in his voice, but also sincerity. He really had missed her. She blushed and watched him play with her hand. He loved to tease her as much as she loved to tease him.

"Really, you missed me? I would think with all your friends down here you would have plenty of company." It was a cheap comment, she knew that. His robots and his lab were his comfort zone. She just wished that he knew she could be his comfort zone too.

"DUM-E can't kiss as good as you." Tony said, flashing her a grin. She just stared at him, stunned. She never knew what would come out of that man's mouth. She allowed herself to smile. She laid her head on his chest and got into a more comfortable position. His hand wrapped around her, pulling her to him. It felt grounding.

"You know if you weren't coming back soon, there was this real nice looking blonde at a press conference that was quite taken with me. I might have had to take her up on her offer."

Pepper's eyes widened and she sat up on his chest. She wacked him on the shoulder.

"Oww, hey." Tony pouted and looked up at her. She glared at him for awhile before breaking into a smile.

"You wouldn't dare even try." Pepper said before cuddling into his chest again.

He wrapped his arm around her again and kissed her head. She was here. With him. He needed her. He loved her. He never thought he could love anybody, but she was different. She was his assistant, his friend. She was always there for him and he swore to always be there for her and protect her at all costs.

"Miss Potts?"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"I missed you."

She knew he meant it. She allowed a smile to creep on her face and leaned up to kiss him again. She was a wanting woman that night and Tony Stark was on her most wanted list.

And she was super relieved that the walls were soundproof.

**Oh my! What did you think of that? Next chapter will have the avengers, I promise. Please review. I enjoy hearing what you guys have to say. Next Chapter coming soon :)**


	3. What goes around comes around

**Hi guys! Thanks for your reviews. I love reading all the feedback! Keep them coming! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy :)**

She was holding him tightly. She didn't want to let go, not now, not ever. Her arms refused to give him space. She needed to hold him. Sometimes that's all she ever wanted to do. Sometimes she just needed to cling onto him. It gave her peace of mind. Immense peace of mind.

When he was on a mission, they never touched before he left. It was fine. It was how it was supposed to be. He didn't have time to hug her and kiss her. He didn't have time to assure her he would be okay.

She never knew if she would see him again. She would try any way to see him, whether she was watching the news or seeing him in the moment. Her heart would pound in her ears and crawl into her throat. She would wait and worry until she couldn't even see straight. She would cry so many times because he was always out there. And she couldn't stop him, no matter how hard she tried.

So these moments they had, these quiet moments. Sometimes not so quiet moments also. They were hers and his alone. She held him and stayed close to him as long as she could before their lives would pull them apart.

She knew he didn't like hugs or handshakes. Hell he didn't even like people handing him things. He was bred that way. He only allowed touch when he initiated it. If it wasn't on his terms, he would shrink away.

She guessed it was from earlier in his life. He didn't speak much about his childhood with her. The past was a topic he fidgeted around, trying desperately to only give short answers. She had tried so many times to get him to open up, to release, but he would shut down before she could even figure out the words she wanted to say.

So she held him as long as she could. As long as he would let her.

She brushed a few strands from her face. She was laying on his chest. She could see little beads of sweat on his chest and felt them dripping down her nose and face. Her breathing was shaky, but she felt warm inside. They had had quite an _unwinding_ reunion. She blushed thinking about how eager Tony was to show her how much he missed her.

She looked up at him and saw that he was resting in a dreamless sleep. She laid her head on his chest and didn't feel the cool gaping hole that she had gotten used to knowing.

She remembered when he had the arc reactor in his chest. She was unsure of how to be near him when he had it. When she hugged him, she felt it. When she kissed him, she felt it. When she cuddled with him, she felt it. It took her a few months to get used to the feeling of the metal disc in his chest. She thought being around him with a hole in his chest would be the hard part, but the hard part was getting used to the fact that this was how it was going to be. She could never be comfortable around him. It was fine. She figured it was better to keep her distance. He did the same when he came to terms with it. The metal arc reactor seemed to keep them from becoming more with one another. But gradually it became normal. The metal hole in his chest was something he adjusted to. Like he always had all his life.

She watched Tony sleep for awhile, cherishing these moments they had together. She gazed up at him letting her mind do the talking as she stared at every inch of him. His face, his jaw, his navel…. She felt her cheeks heat up, but then she saw him shiver slightly. It broke her out of her _Tony Stark trance. _

She noticed his jaw was set tight. He couldn't relax, not even in his sleep. His mind was always running a hundred miles a minute. She didn't know where he got his energy from sometimes. He just looked awful. He was running on fumes. He had heavy dark bags under his eyes. His skin still had its natural color so she didn't have to worry about him being sick. He was shivering slightly but it stopped once she began noticing things. His right hand was closed in a fist. He had sweat dripping down from his face. She hoped he wasn't having a nightmare. It always scared her when he did. He looked like a completely different person in his sleep.

She decided to lay her head back down on his chest and listen to his heart beat. These simple things kept her stable. She held him again wrapping her arms, more protectively around him. She closed her eyes and lulled herself to sleep with the sound of Tony's heart.

* * *

Tony woke with a start when his head snapped to the side of the couch. He felt his whole body jolt awake. He didn't know what time it was and that terrified him. His mind was racing. His eyes shot open and darted around as he thought about all the work he had yet to complete and yet to even begin. He was about to get up, but there was someone keeping him from escaping.

Pepper.

He looked down at her. With a trembling hand, he ran his fingers through her beautiful ginger hair. She was beautiful when she wasn't trying. He admired her as she slept, taking in the slender curves of her body. His mind argued with him to go back to sleep. His body begged for him to rip into the gorgeous ginger that laid totally open to him…. again. He sighed, pushing that thought aside. He didn't want to be selfish so despite his highly hot and tense body, he let her sleep.

He looked down at the floor and saw their clothes piled in a heap together. He took his arm that wasn't pinned down by Pepper and ran a hand over his face. He was exhausted. He had been working through the most ungodly hours, but he was never one to turn down someone who wanted him. The steamy sex had topped off his night. He thought it would boost his energy, but it sent him crashing even further. Not that it wasn't enjoyable because every minute was worth it. Especially with someone like her.

He had to get up and he really needed to put some clothes on because he knew once he left the warmth of her body, he would be alone and freezing.

He had practice at this. He was able to wiggle out of any women's arms or legs. He was able to escape their naked bodies pressing in on him. He was just wired different. It didn't bother him to get what he wanted and get rid of it once he got it.

Most men would totally take advantage of this and back then, Tony was one of those men.

Oh he knew he had the looks along with the brains and the completely undeniable charisma that just came naturally to him. Whenever he went to a charity gala, a press conference, even an interview….. if he saw something he wanted, he would get it. He was known for having a new girl on his arm every week. For some reason that didn't repel the girls, but made them want him even more. They couldn't help it. He was Tony freaking Stark. If they didn't notice him, well that was one less crazy sex story they could tell their girlfriends.

Looking down at Pepper, he lifted his free arm over his head and slowly shifted his legs under her. She stirred slightly and he froze, fearing he had woke her. But she sighed before moving her arms to wrap around his waist.

Tony rolled his eyes.

'_You have got to be kidding me' _he thought to himself as he currently planned his escape out of Peppers tentacles. He was able to get his legs out from under her with slow movements. Now he very gently took her arms off him and swapped a pillow quickly for her to grab instead of him. He was shocked when it actually worked. She must have been tired herself.

He stood up and stretched his arms over his head. The shivers ran through his body immediately and he searched through the clothes. He made quick work of putting his boxers on. He walked over to a closet he had added a few months ago figuring it might come in handy someday. And it was easily one of the smartest decisions he ever made.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and slid them on. He went back over to the couch and Pepper was cuddling the pillow and she looked peaceful. She was probably imagining the pillow was him. He let a smile play on his lips and grabbed a blanket that hung over the side and laid it over her just in case an unexpected visitor came by. And also so she wouldn't kill him when she woke up for him being totally awake and her sleeping totally naked while he just casually went about his business.

He leaned down and grabbed his shirt he had been wearing earlier. He didn't bother fixing the shirt and pulled it over his head and arms. The shirt was inside out, but it was the least of his concerns. He was about to tell Jarvis to turn his music on when he mentally slapped himself.

He was really out of it.

He wanted to be alone. He was happy she was there with him. She wasn't supposed to be back for two more days. But in his lab or his dungeon as Pepper so nicely called it, that was his time to think and work.

"Jarvis, time?" Tony whispered as he sat down in his swivel chair careful not to make too much noise.

"5:23 A.M. Sir"

Tony raised his eyebrows at the answer he got, not expecting it. He didn't think he had slept that much. Sure their little romp had eaten up most of the time, but he didn't know it was possible to sleep that long.

He rubbed his eyes before opening the screens in front of him. He began to get in his mode, totally unaware of anything around him as his mind revolved on his work in front of his nose. He had so much to do. An overwhelming amount for any sane person. And Tony was anything but sane. He wished the days had more hours. 24 was such a little number for him. He had so many suit upgrades he had to do for his new house guests. He had Nick Fury's agendas on his plate. He had his own upgrades he had yet to finish. He hadn't even started his other projects. He rubbed his eyes again. He deserved to have longer days. That was the least the world could do for all the good he has done for it. Was that too much to ask?

He wished he could turn on his music and drown out the world around him, but he couldn't. Rolling his shoulders and letting out an exasperated sigh for what he already knew was going to be a long day, he began doing his list, knowing he wouldn't even make a dent in it.

* * *

He sipped his coffee and sat down on a metal stool near the counter. He held a newspaper in the crook of his arm. He set his coffee down and took the newspaper out and read it. His eyebrows furrowed as he read through the different columns. So much distress in the world. He wished they could save the day everyday, but that wasn't the way it worked. The world had to learn to fend for itself sometimes despite Steve's determination to save any one who needed help. It was just how it was and he had yet to accept that.

"Rogers, your up at this hour? Why am I not surprised?" Clint asked, his voice scratchy from just waking up himself. He walked over into the kitchen and stood in front of Steve.

"Barton, I like the quiet. It's hard to find quiet here especially living with the _great _Tony Stark " Steve said, acknowledging the archer, but not looking over his newspaper. He clearly showed his distaste for the billionaire with the tone in his voice. He didn't choose to come here. But it was orders and so he did what he was asked. Opinions didn't matter when it came to orders and that was something Steve strongly believed.

"Ehh he's not so bad. It was real nice of him letting us stay here. I didn't think he had that in him." Clint said, a bit of admiration sneaking in his voice.

He didn't like Tony at first, but after a few weeks, he started to notice the billionaire was just trying like they all were. They were all trying to get used to this new situation that Nick Fury had put them into. Tony had offered his place, willingly. When Clint heard that, it made him have a certain respect for the man. They were just things that normal people didn't do. But Tony went above and beyond the expectations for normal.

"Yeah, I guess. But it's just like him to put on a show to kiss Fury's ass. I don't buy his act for one minute." Steve said, putting the newspaper down so he could look Clint in the eye.

"Easy Rogers. He's just trying. We all are. Cut him some slack."

Rogers lifted his newspaper to cover his face, giving Clint the hint that the conversation was over and he no longer felt like talking. Clint opened his mouth to speak again, but it was no use when Steve was in one of his moods. Clint shrugged and decided to go visit Tony. He wanted to be more than just 'the guy that shoots arrows' to him. He wanted to get know Tony more ever since the guy opened his place up to them.

Clint made his way to the elevator and remembered what level Tony had said his lab was on, but he always made clear to mention to never bother him while he was down there. Clint figured it had to start somewhere and pressed the down button waiting for the doors to open. The man had quite a modern but classy abode, which Clint appreciated. He didn't expect anything less when living with a billionaire.

The doors opened and he stepped in. AC/DC immediately blasted through the elevator once the doors were closed and Clint covered his ears and yelled in frustration.

"JESUS!"

"Would you like the music off, Mr. Barton?"

Clint had barely even heard the voice over the music.

"What!" He yelled out.

Jarvis muted the music, deciding it was in the best interest of the archer who currently had his hands clamped to his ears tightly.

"God, is his music always that loud?" Clint asks rubbing at his stinging ears once the music shut off.

"Sir likes to have his music at an exaggerated volume." The Al replies. Loud music was how Sir worked. Going deaf didn't seem to be a concern for him.

"I guess hearing isn't too important to him, huh?" Clint sarcastically asked.

"Sir says it helps him think better."

"Of course he does." Clint replied amused. He rolled his eyes. That man was definitely one of a kind. And to have such a bad taste in music, that was a let down. People just didn't listen to good rock anymore these days,

The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the basement. Clint made his way down the dimly lit hallways and headed down the stairs. He went to the glass doors and was about to go in.

"You are not permitted access to this area."

"Oh c'mon that was the whole point of me coming down here!" Clint pouted throwing his hands up. The ride down was a little longer than expected, but then again it was a huge building.

Clint peered through the glass and could see the back of Tony as he sat at his table.

"It would have been nice if you could have told me this on the way down." Clint groaned.

"Mr. Barton you did not alert me of your traveling arrangements. But I shall acquire Sir's permission."

Clint stood by the doors, waiting.

"Sir, Mr. Barton requests access."

Tony looked up hearing Jarvis' voice. He spun his chair around and Clint was standing in front of his doors with a blank expression on his face. Tony turned back to his screens.

"Deny." Tony sipped his coffee and started typing on his keyboard, shutting the world out once again.

"Sir does not wish company at the moment."

"Sir does not wish….. Ok ok yeah that's great." Clint mocks Jarvis and walks up the stairs.

"I do apologize Mr. Barton."

"Yeah, yeah."

Suddenly Clint's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID and picked it up immediately. After a few moments of silence, Barton answered back.

"Yes sir, I'm on my way."

Then he hung up and rode the elevators up. He walked back in the kitchen and saw the forgotten cup of coffee and newspaper on the counter. Steve had already left. I guess he thought it would count if he arrived at the briefing first. Clint rolled his eyes and headed out himself. If there was one thing Nick Fury hated it was one of his avengers being late.

* * *

Tony looked at the time and looked over and saw Pepper still asleep. Suddenly Jarvis pulled him out of his trance at looking at her,

"Sir, Director Fury is on the line."

"I'm not here."

Tony turned back to his screens and began to mess around with a piece of welded metal from one of his scrap suits.

"Sir, I'm afraid he's insisting."

Tony clicked on his phone.

"Yes dear?"

He could hear Fury suppressing his anger over the phone with a heavy sigh.

"Stark, your ass better be down here in 10 minutes! Briefings are not optional!"

With that the _lovely_ Nick Fury hung up and Tony just sat in his chair.

He ran his hands down his face and let out an exasperated sigh. He was tired, but he was an avenger.

Therefore he had to go attend extremely boring briefings while Fury just lectured on and on. He figured everyone was already there. He looked over at the doors and Clint was no longer standing there. Not that he expected him to be. He got up out of his chair and knew he was in the doghouse because of what had happened on their latest mission.

He went over to Pepper and kissed the top of her head before making his way out of his comfort zone.

**Alright that's it. Did you like it? Please review! How did I do with the avengers? As I mentioned before, I'm not familiar with them, but I tried. Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Authors Note

Hey Everybody, Hope your all doing well with covid going around! I apologize for taking such a long break from this story. I will start updating the chapters as I type them. I definitely have the time... so please be on the look out!


End file.
